Finchclan's Rise
by TheBlossomspirit
Summary: When an unwilling kittypet has a strange dream, she is given a task that will change the whole forest. To rebuild the once great and prosperous Finchclan. Mallowstar faces many challenges with her clan, but will she learn to fight or just abandon it all and go back to her soft life?
1. Prologue

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt 0.5in;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt 0.5in;"strongPrologue:/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt 0.5in; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Yu Mincho Light';""Really, Acornpelt? That cat is to bring our clan back? That, that kittypet. The thing is barely even a cat with the way it lives!" Russetpool spat to the elderly tom. Sure, she had trust in her old clanmate, trust that remained from her clan all of the way to Starclan. Yet she just couldn't shake the idea of some kittypet restoring her clan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt 0.5in; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Yu Mincho Light';""I do sympathize your worries Russetpool, but have faith in me. That young she-cat may seem a kittypet at first glance, but she is the purest blood of Finchclan left. That cat descends directly from Finchstar's bloodline." Acornpelt put the cat's doubts to rest with his words./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt 0.5in; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Yu Mincho Light';""It is true. I was there alongside Acornpelt the entire time. Now she will need a nudge to become sure, like myself. Though once she decides to restore the clan, that cat will become the most powerful and unstoppable cat in the forest." A voice arose from the shadows, then followed by a broad-shouldered figure./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt 0.5in; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Yu Mincho Light';""Finchstar? Have you really returned?" Russetpool asked eagerly to the former leader./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt 0.5in; text-indent: 0.5in;""I found the cat I've been searching for, my ancestor. She will rebuild the clan, so I now can come home." Finchstar spoke nobly and padded towards his clan./p 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **(Allegiances done usually every chapter)**

 **Finchclan:**

Leader: Mallowstar (brown and white splotched she-cat with grass green eyes, 32 moons)

Cats outside of Clans: Swallow (scrawny brown tom with a black tail tip, 7 moons)

Rus (flame colored tabby with black paws and piercing blue eyes, 11 moons)

 **Mallowstar** stretched her hind legs and reached her face into the sunlight. It gave her a feeling that she couldn't quite satisfy as a kittypet. She pulled herself from the daze of thought she had fallen into and padded away from the moss and bracken pile she had slept in.

"I'm hardly even a leader. Though I may not be a kittypet, this isn't even a clan." Mallowstar mumbled audibly to herself. Then for the millionth time, she scanned the camp hoping for a change. Yet once again, her moss nest sat out in the open, with a measly fresh-kill pile a few fox-lengths in front of it, and only one den. The den was sheltered by halfway fallen trees creating an arc, then an area dug out covered in moss. Mallowstar often felt mouse-brained for even trying to create a clan, as her camp didn't even had a need to be completed. _I don't even know why I agreed to that Starclan cat. Just because I believe in Starclan, it doesn't make this reasonable._

Sighing, she padded her way to the edge of her lonely camp. Mallowstar gave it one look back before leaving through the poorly guarded thorn entrance. Her paws creaked as she stepped at the fallen tree branch though the thing didn't move an inch. Jumping off, Mallowstar began her way towards the abandoned barn. As she wasn't too accustomed to catching prey yet it gave her easy chances to get a mouse. Though the place was a bit discouraging as it held catches apprentices would usually attempt.

Shaking off the thought, she kept trotting through the meadows. The scents overtook Mallowstar, and sights of all the herbs confused her severely. It was then that the realization hit that Finchclan had no way too heal the sick. It seemed as if the only things that happened to the tiny clan was simply well, nothing. Eventually Mallowstar reached the barn, and scents of prey soon filled her nostrils. She stepped lightly into the barn, careful not to scare of the prey. The old and cracked wood was known to make sounds loud enough to send off the birds if you weren't careful. Mallowstar dropped into a steady crouch and lifted her tail high above herself. Her mouth watered at the idea of fresh-kill as it had been quite scarce lately. She crept perfectly up the mouse, just about to pounce a loud _mrrrrow_ filled the barn. The mouse ran completely out of sight, along with any other prey. _Am I in rogue cat territory? Are they going to ambush me?_ The inexperienced leader thought, before pushing her doubts away. _Of course not I've been to this barn plenty. It's not as if they have any borders. Then again, mine haven't been set to well either._ She finally stopped daydreaming and bounced back onto her feet. Opening her mouth, Mallowstar tried to detect any scents. In quick time she picked up two different, yet unfamiliar scents. She followed them outside of the barn to where she met an old fence with many holes. Mallowstar walked the length of the fence until she reached face of a cat. It was a scrawny brown tom, probably the age of an apprentice. He took a moment to realize Mallowstar was behind him, but once he did he faced her with fear. "Are you a w-wild cat?" He stammered, shrinking down to the she-cat before him. Mallowstar sympathized for the cat, as she too knew the fear in wildcats that ran through loners and kittypets the same. Blinking softly, Mallowstar reduced her harsh tone to calm the timid cat. "Yes, though there is no reason to fear. I am Mallowstar, and I have been sent on a mission to rebuild the one great Finchclan." Mallowstar explained to the small tom, and for once her voice rung with pride when speaking about the clan.

"A mission? From who? What do you have to do?" The seemingly shy cat had transformed into what could be mistaken for an eager apprentice.

"From Starclan, my warrior ancestors. They have told me that I must recruit cats for my clan if I want it to thrive." A tone of worry hinted in her speech, as she knew leaf-bare would be tough on an already small clan with limited training.

"Starclan? So the skycats really are real! My mother used to tell me stories about them all of the time. She said she used to be in a clan too, named Willowclan. I'm not sure why she left, she never really told me. And then one day she left, but I don't think the housefolk took her to another home. I'm pretty sure she went back to live with her clan again." His body stood tall, though his eyes deceived him with sadness in the memories of his mother.

"Well then, I guess you have warrior blood in you already. Before I try to get you to make any big decisions, what is your name?" She tried to keep calm and not get too far ahead of herself without thought.

"His name is Swallow, and he has lovely housefolk waiting for him at his nest." Another tom appeared from the bushes, much bigger than Swallow. His pelt shone a fiery orange, and his shoulders were fairly broad.

"How many times must I tell you Rus, they're not my housefolk! I just stop by for the food, but it's not like I live there." Swallow snapped and faced Rus, angry.

"You still need them to survive, don't be impulsive Swallow, we would never survive in a clan. Either way you're just a kit." Rus snorted and shoved his muzzle into the air.

"I'm not a kit anymore! My mother said that when you're over six moons you aren't a kit, and I'm seven moons now! And Rus, we don't have to survive in a clan, only I do." The tom sounded wise in his last words, though Rus still wasn't convinced. Seeing the tabby's concerns, Mallowstar stepped forward.

"Do not fret Rus, I will take good care of your friend Swallow. I shall mentor him myself and groom him into a fine warrior. If it helps, I shall bring him here to show you how he is doing soon. Maybe that was suppress your doubts, and you too may even join the clan." Mallowstar spoke nobly on the outside, though on the inside nerves chewed away at her.

"That's unlikely, but I guess it will have to do," Rus paused, before giving sorrowful eyes to his friend. "Swallow, if this clan life doesn't work for you, you know where you can find me." Rus dipped his head, then looked to Mallowstar.

"You must take care of my friend, no matter the costs." He spoke simply, yet firmly.

"Of course, I will defend him with my life if I must." Mallowstar dipped her head, then signaled her tail for Swallow to follow her.

"Goodbye Rus. And my friend, you will soon see my importance in rebuilding this clan." Swallow gave his final words before padding behind Mallowstar.


End file.
